Pets have been enjoyed by mankind for thousands of years, however, in some cases a pet may urinate or defecate in an area that is not permissible. The present invention features a washable pet diaper and clothing component system for preventing a pet from urinating or defecating on a ground surface.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.